Medium Tank, T26E4
Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = ?|period designed = 1945|manufacturers = Fisher Tank Arsenal|produced period = 1945|num built = 25 1 converted from T26E1 1 converted from T26E3|dates in service = 1945 (T26E4 Temporary Pilot No. 1)|used by = Company I, 33rd Armored Regiment, 3rd Armored Division|dev from = Medium Tank, T26E3|main gun = 90mm Gun, T15E2 in Mount, T119 (54-rnds)|gun traverse = 360° hydraulic and manual|gun elevation = -10° to +20° manual|main gun stabilizer = None|coaxial gun = M1919A4 Machine Gun (5.000-rnds shared)|hull guns = M1919A4 Machine Gun (5.000-rnds shared)|roof gun = M2 Machine Gun (440-rnds)|armour type = Turret: cast homogeneous steel Hull: rolled & cast homogeneous steel Welded assembly|armour = |crew = 5|vehiclesights = Direct; • Telescope, M71E4 • Periscope, M10E4 • Hatch (driver, asst. driver) • Vision cupola & hatch (commander) • Hatch & pistol port (loader) Indirect; • Azimuth Indicator, M200 • Elevation Quadrant, M9 • Periscope, M13 (driver) • Periscope, M13 (asst. driver) • Periscope, M15 (commander) • Periscope, M10E4 (gunner) • Periscope, M13 (loader)|fireprot = 2 x 10lb carbon dioxide, fixed 2 x 4lb carbon dioxide, portable 2 x 1½qt decontaminating apparatus|intercom = Part of radio; 5 stations|radio = SCR 508 or SCR 528 in rear of turret SCR 506 (command vehicles only) on shelf in front of loader AN/VRC 3 in rear of turret on some vehicles for infantry coordination|weight = 43,545kg (combat) 39,917kg (unstowed)|length = 10.313m (gun forward) 157.85m (gun rearward) 6.328m (hull only)|width = 3.513m|height = 2.779m|turret ring diameter = 1,752.6mm (inside)|tread = 2.794m|engine = |power = 1 x DC 24V 150amp, belt driven by main or auxiliary engine|transmission = Torqmatic|gears = 3 forward, 1 reverse|brakes = Mechanical, 3 shoe, reverse anchor|ground pressure = 0.914kg/cm²|ground clearance = 436.88mm|fuel capacity = 692.73 Liters|operational range = ~161km|speed = 45km/h (maximum, short-term) 32km/h (onroad, sustained)|trench crossing = 2.437m|max fording depth = 1.219m|suspension = Torsion bar|max grade = 60%|vert obstacles = 1.168m|roadwheels = 6 individually sprung dual road wheels each side|return rollers = 5 dual each side|sprocket wheel location = Rear|idler sprockets location = Front|track type = Center guide, T81 and T80E1 T81: Single pin 580E1: Double pin|pitch = 152.4mm|track ground contact = 3.848m (left side) 3.950m (right side)|links = 82 per track|steering system = Controlled differential|track width = 609.6mm (T81) 584.2mm (T80E1)}}The Medium Tank, T26E4, is an American prototype medium tank developed toward the end of the second world war. The T26E4 was developed from the T26E3. Variants ;Medium Tank, T26 :Original prototype model with electric transmission. ;Medium Tank, T26E1 :Prototype model with torqmatic transmission. ;Medium Tank, T26E2 :Close support model equipped with the 105mm Howitzer, M4. ;Medium Tank, T26E3 :Prototype model that was accepted into service as the Medium Tank, M26. ;Medium Tank, T26E4 :Up-gunned model equipped with the 90m Gun, T15E2. ;Medium Tank, T26E5 :Up-armoured prototype. ;Medium Tank, M26 :Standard production model, redesignated from Medium Tank, T26E3. ;Medium Tank, M26E1 :Updated T26E4 with 90mm Gun, T54. ;Medium Tank, M26E2 :Upgraded model redesignated Medium Tank, M46. ;Medium Tank, M26A1 :Upgraded M26 with 90mm Gun, M3A1. ;Medium Tank, M26 (T99) :Model equipped with the Rocket Launcher, T99 system. Development Service History The T26E4, Temporary Pilot No. 1 (registration number 30103292) saw service in the second world war as part of Company I, 33rd Armored Regiment, 3rd Armored Division. This model was a converted T26E1, that was later up-armoured with extra plates to the gun mantle and the front hull. It received two 38mm boiler plates on the front hull, and the turret received an 80mm armour plate from the upper glacis of a captured German Panther. This vehicle also had a 90mm Gun, T15E1 instead of the T15E2 in other T26E4 models. It successfully destroyed two vehicles - a Jagdpanther (s.Pz.Abt.507) and an unknown tank, thought to be a Tiger I, but it was likely a Pz.Kpfw. IV due to lack of evidence of Tigers remaining in the area. This particular model was sent to Kassau after the war and scrapped. Category:Prototype Category:Germany Category:WWII Category:Tank Category:Medium Tank